Too late
by XMyLifeIsADisasterX
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha are close friends but he wont realise that its more than Friendship till some thing happens to her A/N: Edited chapter 2 and 3
1. Chapter 1

~Heiji's Place~

"Oi… Heiji!… Heiji WAKE UP!" Kazuha said pulling the blanket from his body, but there was no respond from him ,but instead he took the blanket from her quickly that she didn't realize that he was covering some thing.

"H-E-I-J-I-H-A-T-T-O-R-I IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL .."

"You'll what" rising up from his bed. 'Shit' covering him self again, there was an eerie silence between them.

After a few seconds he heard a giggle from Kazuha . ' I hate you Kazuha' he thought but that giggle stopped . He felt that she sat next to Him and she took the blanket away from my head.

"Heiji who did this to you?.." hiding her giggles " I mean you'r hair it's *giggles*"  
>'How cute' he thought ."Don't tell me that is because of Asi-Kun!" pretending to be shocked.<p>

~Flashback~

"Heiji take care of Asi-Kun do not let him take any sharp object , do not sleep whole baby sitt… "  
>"Mom I got it"<p>

"Okay well bye~"

~End of flashback ~

"You slept didn't you?"

"I took a small nap only what should I do I never knew that a child will reach the Sesser and cut my hair?"

Kazuha suddenly took my hand and headed to the bathroom.'' What are you doing oi aho Kazuha "

"I'll fix you'r hair"

" Ha~~

~Toilet(6:30)~ (Heiji's Vop)

"Oi Kazuha I don't think that it's a good Idea" she took her hands away from mine , I didn't want touch , the warmth all gone, but she placed her hands on my head ' oh boy'

~7:00~

"Done!" I was still closing my eyes " Heiji?"

"Nane?''

"Open you'r eyes" from her voice he knew that she way angry maybe flames coming from her head.

"Hai hai h a I .." I looked at myself " Wow Kazuha sugoi !"

" Do you like it" she said while blushing" No I didn't like it" I saw her smile fading " I love it" I said quickly as her smile showed again. Then I hugged her without thinking.

"Come on lets go" holding her hands tightly.

~School~

all the people were whispering

" Did Heiji confess to her?"

"Are they going out"

A/N: What will happen to them plzzz ReAd AnD rEvIeW

Next chapter Kazuha's Vop and Heiji gets jealous ? why


	2. Chapter 2

~Kazuha's VOP~

I could feel Heiji's arm around me , and my heart fell down to my toes demo still I

like it . It rarely happened thou

~end of Kazuha's VOP~.

~School~

The day when slowly , as usual the class didn't stop asking or actually teasing us ' Are you in a relationship?' or 'Come

on you said that you didn't like her'. But then it calmed down a bit when the teacher

came.

Class was over and Kazuha was in deep thinking.' Does he even like me? '

'But he hugged you this morning.' a voice inside her said

' Heiji will never like me , maybe he hugged me because he saw my sad face... he'll never like me.'

A tear fell from her green eyes.

"Oi Kazuha did anything bother you?" Said Heiji.

"I am fine ...EH" seeing his face getting closer to her "Then why is this tear falling from your beautiful Eyes?'' wiping her tear by his index finger.

'B... beautiful'

"Hey Hattori this is not the way to wipe the tears of you GF's face" then the boy came closer to her face touching her cheek by his thumb .

Heiji got irritated "Hey Get out your nasty hands away of Kazuha's face! " Heiji said angrily

"O Hattori Is jealous I see." he teased

"HUSA!" getting out from his class room dragging Kazuha with him

~On the way ~

No one looked at each other .

(Heiji's VoP)

'Kuso why I felt uneasy when he touched Kazuha's face'

" I hate you !"

"Ha? " Kazuha said"What do you mean?"

"Nothing sorry Kazuha walk alone today I have to do something" I lied

~Kazuha's VoP~

'Hieji is weird today… what's wrong with him ?'

I stopped walking looking at my house , I let a big sigh and entered my home.

2nd chapter finished

Plz Review I need it plz

What do you think *puppy face*


	3. Chapter 3

~Kazuha's Place~

She entered the house she saw her mother in the kitchen as usual then headed to her bedroom. she was laying on her bed thinking about Heiji as usual. Her heart was telling her to confess to on the other side her brain says another thing.

'Come on Kazuha you can tell him .'

'Never listen to the heart Kazuha the boy must confess first. '

'Do you want him to be with you all the time? So tell him.'

'Kazuha , let Heiji see that you can live without him.'

"Ahhh! Shut up!" she suddenly screamed.

Her mum rushed to her room and opened the door quickly "Kazuha-chan what happened to you why are you screaming?" she said

"ehhhh …nothing" she said while blushing.

"Hmm" she looked at her doubtfully" Okay then ." she said in a low voice.

"Mom.." Kazuha said softly.

''Yes honey'' her mom looked at her ' Did she remember?'

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah .. I am " then she closed the door.

'Now I can't trust myself with anything, I'm really confuesd' _Tears started falling from her eyes 'Heiji I want to be with you, and you only why can't you hear me? I Love you Heiji'. She didn't stop crying till she fell asleep, but she was bleeding inside badly._

_~Heiji's Place~_

'_Ahhh…. What is this feeling there is something wrong….. but what?... Kazuha..hey why did I even remember her …. She…. she ….. she didn't do anything to me why did I ignore her… but this feeling, there is something wrong, I'll check then.'_

_~Kazuha's Plazce~ ( 12:00 Night)_

_Kazuha woke up and the head phones were still in her ears. Then it hit her _'_Ignorance?... the same thing that you treating me … I'll do that too ' _

_Suddenly her phone alarm turned on _

**_Mom's bday _**

"Shit I forgot its her birthday today." she half screamed, she stood up, changed quickly and took some money then ran down stairs and slammed the mom looked at the door 'What is wrong with her.. Teens' Kazuha crossed the street,while suddenly dumped into someone.

"Ah, Gomen i was in hu.. Heiji?"

"Hey!" he said cheerfully. But Kazuha totally ignored him.

"_Oi Kazuha whats wrong why aren't you talking to me? Please kazuha" Heji pleaded b__ut she totally ignored ' I'm so sorry but I have to do this.' the thought of ignoring him killed her but now she must do it she can't withstand guys swager its totally stupid, she can't stay like this clinging to him while he gives no shit about her. She ran without having a second look at him, what she cares now is a gift for her mother._

_A/N:I edited it because the chapter was :/ idk but anyway i hope this chapter is better than the last one_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Wow literally all my last updates were in 2011 :0 anyway thanks for waiting here we go :3

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuha went to the mall hoping she will find something for her mom. she entered countless stores every time she picks up something she changes her mind after few seconds.'This shirt or this shirt..' Kazuha thought while try choose two t-shirts'..hmmm... are you serious a shirt for your mom?' she placed the two shirts back 'Maybe a bag...No no... watch!'

"Excuse me miss." a young man, he seemed the same age as her.

"Yes?"

"Um.. im sorry if I disturbed you but im looking for a gift for my mother and... I don't know what she likes... so could you help me?" He said awkwardly

"Yes sure, in fact me too im looking for my mother."

"Oh really so I wont be a burden on you." he said happily

"No, you're not."

.

.

.

.

.

'Where did Kazuha go, and why did she ignore me.'Heiji thought, then he shrugged 'She'll come sooner or later.'

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you think of this?" Kazuha questioned, pointing at a pinkish bluish watch.

"Its nice, but isn't it for... um girls you age?.." he pointed at another watch"..what about this?"

"Are you sure that this watch is for women."

"It's for both women and men." the worker injected.

"Oh really." Kazuha looked at him "What do you think?"

"Better than nothing plus it's getting late." he looked at the worker "We will take two please."

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you so much... um.. I still don't know your name." he said shyly

"Kazuha, you?"

"I name is Goro, since im the 5th son in the family"

"Oh really, its great to have a big family."

"yes and no I have two younger sister, and they sometimes get on my nerves."

Kazuha laughed "Whats funny?" Goro asked

"No, no I didn't mean to be rude but I'd really like to meet your family, it seem more fun when you have a big family."

"It will be a great idea."

"I have to go its late now."

"Yeah me too.." he drew his hand towards her "It was nice to meet you." She moved her hands closer

"Nice to meet you too."

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuha was walking back to her home then... "Kazuha~" a familiar voice called looked at him "What do you want?" she questioned

"where were you?"

"None of your business." she said harshly

"Aw your mad at me?" he teased, but kazuha walked through him

"Oi, oi Kazuha!" he ran after her

"Nane?"

"What is wrong." he asked seriously

"The moon isn't yellow because i couldn't find the pen of faith that determined whether i was old enough to ride the pony that was the size of an ant with elephant ears. Oh pumpernickel ." she said

"K .. k.. Kazuha are you drunk."

"No not at all, just don't talk to me."

"Why."

"Figure it out detective geek."

"Oi I was waiting the whole time here at least *acho* invite me to your pla *acho* ce"

"No today is my mom's birthday I want to have some family time with her"

.

.

.

.

.

'few blocks more... mom will like it for sure!' she skipped the road happily, who to blame her, she cant wait to see her mother open her gift and hug her happily, but those though overtook her and didn't hear the cars horn warning her, until it was too late.

.

.

.

.

.

:) Finished this chapter , Its short :L but if u requested for a longer one i'll do but you have to read and review first, so I 'll update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

"Watch out" Goro said, as he pulled her into his arms. "Careful."

"Eh, what are you doing here?"

"My house is only few blocks from here."

"No way you are my new neighbor?"

"Maybe, Oi Kazuha where did your gift go?"

"It was with me just...now." She and Goro started looking over the gift until Goro found it... crashed.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuha , crying, and Goro walked together, . "Kazuha-san..." Goro said in concern

"I have nothing for mom now." she said sobbing

"If you want you can take mines." he suggested

"No, I cant it's for your mom... hey where are you going." Kazuha rejected

"I'm going to bring some flowers for my mom and you will take this gift." He handed his gift to her.

"No, I can't."

"Shhh." he placed is index finger on her lips. "I said something so I'll do it."

.

.

.

.

"Wow I never knew that I'd actually live in front of you."

"Me neither." They heard two familiar voices coming out from Kazuha"s house.

_'Hahahaha'_

_'No way'_

"Eh mom has visitors?" Kazuha said.

"That's mom's voice." he added

"What about we both surprise her."

Kazuha took the key from her bag and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Both of them said.

Both mothers looked surprised

"Goro?"

"Kazuha?"

"Happy birthday." they said as they gave them their gifts.

.

.

.

.

"Kazuha-san seems a nice person." Goro's mom started

"Yeah, Mom do you know what school she attends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to go with her."

"I thought you didn't want to go to school anymore?!"

"I want to, please." He pleaded

"I'm more than happy to hear that Goro." His mother said happily.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuha slept late that day, in sequence of that she woke up late the other day.

_trrrn trrn trrn_

Kazuha moaned and took the phone."Moshi mo..."

"KAZUHA! where are you aho?" Heiji questioned.

"What do you mean where I am?"

"It's the first day of school, I've been waiting since ages!"Heiji screamed

"Oi you don't have to scream you know."

"Go wear you uniform...now." then Heiji ended the conversation. He stood waiting for her until she finishes, but he saw a guy standing in the corner looking straight through Kazuha'a window, so went towards him to question him.

"Oi, you their! Why are you looking at Kazuha's window?"

"I'm waiting for her." He said simply

"Who are you anyway and how do you..."

"Your that guy that saved her?" Heiji asked.

"Yes, who are you her stalker?" Goro questioned

"No, I'm her... friend." he said in hesitate.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuha wear her clothes and finally hit her. 'I'm suppose to be mad at him?' she thought.

'What am I supposed to do with him?' she shook her head, wore her socks then headed down stairs without eating breakfast, with a hurry she wore her shoe and went out. She didn't expect seeing Goro and Heiji together.

"Hey!.. um Goro-san..." she posed looking at Heiji with a unfamiiliar expresion"..Heiji."

"Hello, Kazuha-san." Goro said chearfully.

"I guess from your uniform you'll be attending our school." Kazuha said hapily

"What!" Heiji scanned his uniform 'How didnt i notice this'

"Heiji, what is wrong with you? You've been screaming at me since the morning." Kazuha said annoyingly

"Aho... why are you being sensitive these days." he grinned suddenly

"What's with the cocky face you have." She said boringly

Heiji went closer to her, both blushing, "Or its a girls day, you know." then he winked

"AHOOOO! you pervert!" her face was red as a tomato, she hated her guts when he does that. "Oh my you are Kazuha-san stalker...and harasser." Goro deduced.

"Oi what's your problem, what are you to her anyway."

"What are you to me Heiji?" Kazuha injected.

Heiji's face turned red "Aho, what are you saying...you don't know."

"Yes, I don't know..."

"Childhood friend."

"Oh really... well since you are my childhood friend, and since we are in the friend zoom I'd like you to look for me a boyfriend, if you don't have a problem, i think its time to experience love dont you think?" she said

"Boyfriend, aho your still young! I wont accept this."

"Why."

"Because I said so."

"Ano Kazuha-san." Goro injected shyly

"Nane?"

"If you are looking for a boyfriend... would you like to go to a date with me... to try if 'we' work out."

Kazuha stared at him.

* * *

><p>HAHAHA evil me leaves a cliffhanger and goes please review what should i do next im out of ideas xp<p> 


End file.
